Yo ho, yo ho, a Pirates life for me
by ILUVNCIS123
Summary: Being a girl, who is from the 21st Century has its tolls when being sucked into the 19th Century and a movie at that! But all is well!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey guys! How are we all today? Sorry I haven't been posting in a while, but I've been very busy being a grown up /**

 **Anyway~ PIRATES OF THE CARIBBEAN IS BACK! Which has inspired me to start writing again! I hope you all enjoy this one!**

 **I DO NOT OWN PotC.**

 **I do own Persia Barstow (my OC) :3**

* * *

So, my day hadn't really gone to plan. One thing that hadn't gone well was that I was now in Pirates of the Caribbean. Let me start at the beginning.

I sat at home, my parents on holiday and my sister at her boyfriends for the weekend.

 _'Ah. The house to myself'_ I thought to myself as I sat with popcorn about to sit and watch Pirates of the Caribbean.

I watched as the Walt Disney logo came on, with the Pirate flag onto of the tower instead of the regular flag.

I took the handful of popcorn and the TV turned off. 'Bloody power cut…' I cursed out loud. I turned the torch on and walked over to the TV trying to turn it back on with the remote.

It turned back on and as I watched it turn on, it turned white.

 _'Great…'_ I thought. But as I was about to crawl under the table to pull out the socket, I looked down to see what looked like water, and I was falling towards it. I screamed as I did so.

Landing in the water, I swam to the surface and looked around.

'Well then…? Is confused…' I rotated myself in the water looking around to see if I could see anything. I saw a ship I the distance sailing towards me. I tried to look as best as I could but couldn't make out what it was. It looked like a sailing ship.

 _'I guess that is my best bet…'_ I thought swimming towards it.

After what seemed like eternity, I got close enough to it I saw a young man lean over the edge.

'Hi there!' I shouted up to him. He just looked at me for a couple of seconds. Pointing at me.

'Dude!' I shouted at him again which grabbed the attention of another man, who ran next to the precious man I had shouted at.

'Man overboard!' The second man shouted. Then suddenly a lot of men looked over the edge.

After a lot of shouting. The ship stopped moving after dropping anchor.

I went over to the side of the ship and climbed up the ladder as a man met me half way to help me up. I was helped onto the deck of the ship and helped to my feet by a man in an old 19th Century Navy uniform.

I looked at the other men to see they where wearing similar clothing also worn in the 19th Century.

I saw the crowd part to see, if only o could believe my eyes, Lord Cutler Beckett from Pirates of the Caribbean itself. But of course I didn't want him to know that. Play the innocent party here.

Beckett looked me up and down. Looking at my slippers, joggers and my baggy t-shirt.

'… hi…' I said nervously, kinda doing a half wave at him.

* * *

I followed Beckett to his office as dry clothes where found for me. He offered me a seat.

'I'm ok. I'm kinda wet,' I pulled the blanket given to me over my shoulder a bit more.

'It's fine,' Beckett replied.

I sat down in the chair. He handed me a cup of tea and I sipped at it.

'What where you doing in the middle of the ocean?' Beckett asked.

I opened my mouth trying to think of something to say. 'My father's fishing ship… ran into Pirates.' I lied, hoping he would believe me.

'What is your name?' He asked me, sitting in the chair next to me.

'Persia…' I replied hesitantly, thinking whether it was a good idea to give my real name.

'Sir…' a officer walked into the room holding some clothes. 'This was all we could find below decks.'

I noticed the man to be one of my favourite character from Pirates of the Caribbean. Theodore Groves.

 _'Thank god… no dress.'_ I thought to myself.

'Thank you, Lieutenant Groves.' Beckett got up and took them from him. 'That'll be all for now,' Beckett said.

Groves leaned in and quietly said something to Beckett before disappearing.

I looked down at my tea stroking the cup slightly.

'Do you have a last name?' Beckett asked.

'Barstow,' I replied.

'Right Miss Barstow. Lieutenant Groves has given up his quarters for you to change and sleep in. When you've changed if you could come see me again,' he said passing me the clothes.

'Thank you,' I took the clothes from him with my spare hand, my other holding the cup of tea.

'He'll also be looking after you, so if you need anything. Just ask him,' he continued to say.

'Thank you…' I replied.

Groves walked back into the room as I got up. Beckett took the cup from me and I followed Groves out of Beckett's office.

We stopped in the corridor and Groves turned to me. 'What's your name?' He asked.

'Persia Barstow' I replied, trying to not make eye contact.

'Did Lord Beckett tell you that you'll be staying in my quarters?' He asked, beginning to walk again.

'He did. He wants to see me after I change…' I replied as we walked down some stairs.

We walked down a corridor and stopped at a door. Groves took something out of his pocket, presumably a key because he unlocked the door.

I crouched down to the floor burying my face in the clothes given to me.

'Hey,' Groves knelt next to me. 'Are you ok?'

'I don't feel so good..' I replied.

I felt a hand on my shoulder.

'Do you feel sick?' Groves asked.

I shook my head in reply.

'Come on. Get yourself changed. And I'll find you something to eat and drink. Ok?' I felt Groves looking at me.

I looked at him, and nodded my head.

He helped me to my feet and opened the door for me before I walked in. He followed me in.

'You can read any books you'd like. Make yourself comfy,' He said before handing me they key.

'Thank you,' I replied with a broken voice.

'I'll find you some food. I'll be back in a minute,' Groves walked out of the room. Shutting the door behind him.

Once I changed into the white trousers, white blouse and a red navel jacket along with socks and shoes, I looked around Groves' quarters. Looking at all the books he had. The majority of the being Navy books.

I walked over to his desk and picked up a spyglass.

There was a knock at the door. I put the spyglass back on the desk and walked over to the door before opening it to see Groves standing there with a plate of food and a glass of water.

'Thank you,' I took the plate and glass from him and walked in the room wandering where to sit.

My first choice would have been the desk, but I didn't know whether it would be rude to sit at it or not.

Groves walked by me and pulled the seat out from under the desk as I looked at it. 'You can sit here,' he said.

I sat at the desk as he tucked the chair in as I sat.

'Thank you…' I replied. Groves went around the desk and sat on a chair over the other side of the desk.

'Where do you live?' He asked.

'Lincoln,' I replied, knowing that, that was actually a real place in the 19th Century.

'How did you get all the way out here?'

'My father. He likes traveling. He is also a fisherman,' trying to keep to the lie I told Beckett. 'He always wanted to go to the Caribbean,' I smiled. I picked up a piece of bread on my plate and bit into it.

'… Lord Beckett said you where attacked by pirates?'

'Urn. Yeah,' I replied finishing my mouth full of bread.

'Can you remember where? If I showed you a map?' Groves asked, leaning forward a little.

'Probably not. I'm not that good at geography…' trying not to make eye contact.

Somebody knocked on the door. I looked to see a officer. 'Lord Beckett would like to see you Lieutenant,' he said.

'Ok. I'll be there in a second,' Groves replied.

The officer walked off.

'Get some rest,' Groves said to me getting up. 'I'll be about if you need anything else,' he replied leaving to room, closing the door behind him.

* * *

 **A/N; Hope you guys enjoyed it!**

 **I'd love to know honest optinions on what you all thought! Feel free to PM or write a review :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: How are we all doing this fine day/evening?**

 **Being in Germany is hot. Hit 30•C today. So glad I have a fan!**

 **I DO NOT OWN PIRATES OF THE CARIBBEAN.**

 **I DO OWN PERSIA BARSTOW.**

* * *

I tossed and turned not being able to sleep. It was dark now and all I could think about that I was in Pirates of the Caribbean. I mean. Lord Beckett, Theodore Groves. It's all happening. But why. Why and how was I even here?

Maybe Jack Sparrow knew something.

I got out of the bed and walked out of the room and put onto deck.

I looked around to see if anybody was on guard. I couldn't see anybody immediately, so I walked up onto the wheel deck and looked over the edge to see if we where moving.

' _Must have dropped anchor…'_ I thought. 'Maybe that's why nobody is out here…' I looked around again and saw a long boat suspended over the edge of the ship held by ropes.

I paced across the wheel deck. 'No. I shouldn't. It's a bad idea. I could be miles from anywhere and not know. But then again, if I do get stranded somewhere, The Black Pearl and Jack Sparrow are memorable and people know of both of them. But I still know nothing about sea maps and headings. Why did my geography teacher have to be stupid and not teach me anything about that. Ugh!'

I kept on pacing across the wheel deck, talking out load about whether it would be wise or not to take the long boat.

'But then again…' I laid down on the floor and looked up at the sky. 'Tia Dalma may be about. Lord Beckett is alive and well. And he must have taken over Port Royal by now…' I rolled into the ships wheel and sat up against it.

'Who's out here?' I heard a voice call and then a figure appeared coming up the steps to the wheel deck.

'Me. Who's you?' I asked.

'What are you doing out here Miss Barstow?'

I immediately recognised the voice to be Groves.

'I can't sleep…' I replied looking up at him.

The moonlight was bright and easily lit up the ship and decks.

Groves sat down next to me.

'Are you ok?' He asked.

'Yeah. Just miss my dad, that's all…' I replied. _'Keeping this lie up is exhausting, but I can't exactly tell them where I am from. I'd be thrown into the brig as a crazy,'_

'Is it just you and him?' Groves asked.

'It was. Yeah…' I replied pulling my knees up to my chest and resting my chin on them.

'I'm sorry. We're still trying to figure out where…' Groves hesitated before continuing 'where your fathers ship was attacked,'

'Maybe if I looked at a map. I may remember where. But I wouldn't know for certain,' I replied, tilting my head to the side to look at him.

'Let me go and find one, I will be back in a second,' Groves got up and walked down the steps.

' _I have a plan. I think. If I say I was attacked by pirates near Tortuga, then I can take the long boat one evening and make my way to shore if I know the direction it was in. Then I can find Jack!'_

Groves can back with a sea chart and spread it out on the chart desk.

He walked over to me and pulled me up to my feet.

'Urm…' I looked at the map. 'We made port at Tortuga. To stock up on supplies…'

Groves pointed to Tortuga.

'This is where we found you,' Groves pointed to another point on the map with his other hand, which wasn't that far from Tortuga.

'I will wake the crew and we'll set off. Hopefully there may be some survivors that have taken refuge in Tortuga,' Groves rolled the map and and began to walk off.

I grabbed his arm. 'Thank you…' I said, trying not to make eye contact.

Groves took a moment before he replied. 'I'm sure we'll get you back home soon,'

I let go of his arm and he walked off.

' _WHY DID HE HAVE TO BE SO NICE AND SO GO DAMN CUTE?!'_ I waved my arms in the air and sat back on the floor. _'Just don't form an attachment. Then it'll be all good. It won't matter that I actively like a fictional character, who is just so perfect!'_ I laid on the floor face down. 'I hate my life…' I talked into the floor.

'Urm…' I heard a voice say.

I turned my head to the side to see Another familiar face looking down at me.

I put my head back to it's original position. 'Sorry. I'll move, but I can't be asked…'

I heard footsteps walk up the stairs.

'Are you ok Miss Barstow?!' Groves walked over to me.

I looked up at him, still laying on the floor. '… I'm comfy…' I replied trying not to laugh. I sat up and Groves helped me up once again.

'Heading for Tortuga, Andrew,' Groves said to him. 'I'm just going to take Miss Barstow to get her somewhere comfy,' Groves pushed me so slightly towards the steps down to the deck where the sailors where getting the ship ready to sail.

'Ok. I'll tell the men Theodore,' Andrew replied.

' _Wow. Gillette seems a lot nicer in person…'_ I thought to myself as I walked down the stairs.

'We should be at Tortuga by the morning, so get some sleep in that time,' Groves walked me to his quarters.

He opened the door for me and I walked in the lantern lit room.

'Sleep well,' Groves shut the door behind him.

'Damnit. He's so nice,' I walked over to the bed and fell forward on it. 'He's perfect,'

* * *

 **A/N: Hope you guys enjoyed it, and are enjoying it as well.**

 **If you guys think anything it wrong with the fic then let me know and I will see if I can adjust to proper measures (if you are like a mega freak about PotC (which there is nothing wrong with that, I am also a mega freak, or trying to be :3 ))**

 **Anyway~ I'm happy to add any OC's for a minor part to meet or bump into in Tortuga or if you want to be described with an OC name and feature as part of Cap'n Jack's crew then by all means send over some details by PM and let me know when you want to be incorporated into the fic! Have a great night/day guys~! :D**


End file.
